The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for an internal combustion engine.
One such pump is known from Bosch Technical Instruction "Verteilereinspritzpumpe Typ VE" [Distributor Fuel Injection Pump, Type VE], first edition, July 1983 (VDT-U-2/2De), page 5. This fuel injection pump has a cup-shaped aluminum housing and a high-pressure distributor head which at the same time forms a cap for the housing, to which it is screwed to close off the fuel injection pump. Via the distributor head fastening screws, the forces of reactions arising upon high-pressure production support of the drive moment, as well as those arising from acceleration and braking of the distributor piston and eccentric disk, are initiated into the housing. Because the housing is embodied as a cup-like construction, these forces can be supported only on the bottom of the cup. The roller race itself that guides the eccentric disk is supported on the housing bottom, via a support ring and an eccentric ring of the integrated fuel injection pump. This produces a longitudinal force load on the lateral housing wall. The attendant "pumping" of the housing, caused by the vibration of the housing wall, creates noise problems.